Her Stupid Fantasy
by A Moments Hesitation
Summary: You're nothing," he said, "you're nothing without me." But, he had it wrong. It wasn't that she would be nothing without him, it was that he would be nothing without her. XxXChannyXxX
1. Chapter 1

Best Hollywood Couple. We've been dubbed for the past 5 months. Chad and me. Ever since we started dating, and have gotten over our major arguments (because we still fight occasionally) 5 months ago rating flew up. Mackenzie Falls became more popular. So Random became more popular. Heck, even Chad's latest movies have gotten more popular, if that's even possible (according to him).

We can't go almost anywhere without paparazzi hounding us. So, for our dates we just usually sneak out. People have learned not to get their hopes up if Chad and me fight, that we'll suddenly become single. We get right back together, which in turn crushing the little hopes of all our other fans. (Hey, I didn't notice this, Tawnie told me).

In front of the camera we come off as the happiest couple (when we aren't fighting, that is). Which we are. Or were at least. Or, I was. Never mind. Don't get me wrong I still love Chad, but..I don't know...things have changed.

We were the sweetest couple when we started dating. (The 'newlyweds' stage as some people call it, even though we weren't, and aren't, married). With all the PDA like holding hands, kissing here and there. The camera's went wild at their new look on the status of Chad and Sonny, or as our dear fans call us 'Channy'. Adds a certain ring doesn't it, Channy?

We were like the epitome of cliche. I mean come on! Wisconsin girl and bad boy heart breaker. So cliche. I think thats what really set the camera's off. No one expected it. Much less expected it with all the fighting we had. (Well...some people thought we were just releasing our sexual frustrations on each other by fighting, does that count?)

But, yeah things have changed. Not a lot, I mean we're still basically the same people. But there's been a couple changes in our relationship. Chad's been getting even more cocky, if that's even possible. He hasn't really changed...to other people I mean. To me he's this sweet, caring guy, but to other people he puts a cold front on.

I really thought that I would work around this and forget about it, but every time we're somewhere seeing him treat the 'other' people (as he puts it _so _nicely) the way he does, hurts me. The reason why it hurts me is because I knew that if I was that person and Chad didn't know me, he would be treating me the same way.

I just can't stand it. I was raised to treat every person the same way, regardless of who they are. I've tried telling him that, but he ignores me stating, "But, you're not them, are you?" I swear, it gets on my nerves. Every time that happens, its like I'm seeing him in a new light, a badder on at that. I'm seeing the old version of Chad. The one I first met when I started working at So Random. And that's not the guy I want.

I'm giving him one more chance to try to straighten up. If he does, I'll forget that this even happened. I will. Hopefully he doesn't screw this up.

------------------------------------------------------------

I did give him another chance. A very good one at that not to screw up. A good chance for him to prove to me that he isn't like that anymore. He messed up.

I was laying down on the couch in my dressing room, thinking. I knew what I had to do. I wasn't pleased to do it, either. I loved him a lot, but I can't be with a guy like that. A lonely tear escaped, and traveled down my cheek.

All of our precious memories flooded me. I couldn't let go of him, but I knew I had to. I always imagined my knight in shining armor to be this nice sincere guy to _everyone_, not just me. I do feel special that I'm the only one to see this side of him, but at the same time disgusted.

The one thing that constantly runs through my mind is 'what if I was just like them, like how I was before this stardom?' I knew that he would treat me the same way. I just knew it. You really couldn't expect anything less from him. I mean sure he's toned down quite a bit, and now his cast members can actually get along with him. But....

"It's now or never." I whispered, pushing myself off of the couch. I know I was an idiot, letting him go. But hey, if you love something set it free. I don't really know if that even applies in my predicament, though. I just want him to change, even a little. I gave him chances. Loads of chances. But, he failed them...

I prepared myself for what was going to occur when I did finally say it to him. I really had no idea how this whole thing would go down. Would he be indifferent? Or, mad? Or...or happy? That last one would kill me. I guess it is kinda selfish for me to think that if he was happy that I was breaking up with him it would kill me. Since, I am going to dump him.

I also had no idea how I would even begin to mention it. I could start off with the usual break-up line 'we need to talk'. With that one you always know that somethings going to happen. Or, should I start off with a different approach.

I sighed getting out of my dressing room. I began walking down to the set of Mackenzie Falls. His cast mates all greeted me nicely. I just smiled at them, replying back to whatever they said. I wonder how they'll react towards me when Chad and I are broken up? Will they still be nice to me? Or, will they snub me?

As I approached his door my heartbeats increased. I really didn't want to do this. I knocked on the door. Stupid hand, knocking on its own accord.

"Whose there?" yelled Chad.

I swear my heart melted at his voice. Cliche right?

I mustered up what courage I had, and answered, "Me, Sonny."

"Open the door." I could faintly hear him telling one of his whatever you call them, I guess his people opening the door.

I sighed, same old Chad. Couldn't just open it up himself.

As the door opened I swear it was like it was in slow motion. The door revealed my Chad. I almost forgot what I was going to do. Chad was sitting in his directors chair reading his script. I guess he was looking over what would be on for next week's episode of Mackenzie Falls. A smile appeared on his face when he saw me.

"Jack out." He ordered the tall person beside him, sternly.

"It's Jake." The guy mumbled.

"And?" Chad questioned with wide eyes.

The guy, Jake, just sighed, and pushed his way out the door.

That was when what I was about to do came back to me. I sighed, he did it again. Stupid Chad! Had to mess this up too!

"Hi." I meekly said, feeling slightly awkward.

The smile widened as he approached me engulfing me in a hug. It appears that he didn't feel awkward on bit.

"I've missed you." He mumbled his head in my hair.

My heart melted again. How could I let this cute person go? I couldn't. But, I had my own beliefs on how my boyfriend should act. Excuse me for sounding like all controlling, but I had my own image of a knight in my head. And I wanted that one.

When I didn't answer back he looked up at me.

"Sonny?" He asked.

I couldn't stare at him. I knew that if I did I would burst out what I was going to say.

I don't know what impulsed me to look into his eyes, and when I did I blurted out,"I want to break up."

Enter awkward silence.

He just stared at me like I had grown an extra head. I just averted my gaze.

Then he started laughing which caused my head to jerk up. Had he gone insane? Maybe...

"You're really funny Sonny," Ohh so he thought I was joking,"You're real funny."

After he stopped laughing, and looked at me expectantly I chuckled nervously,"Yahhhh. That wasn't a joke."

His eyes widened a little, and then they took on a cold stare.

"Ohh I get it. After you used me to get more popularity you just dump me? Well _Sonny_,"He spat my name as he continued ranting,"it doesn't work that way. I do the dumping." He motioned at himself. "me."

I was honestly frozen. He thought that the only reason I even went out with him was to gain more popularity? Ohh woooow. That was far from the truth.

"Hold up. One, I did not go out with you for popularity reasons. I went out with you because I liked you."

His eyes softened a little at that.

"Just because both our show ratings went up doesn't mean that was my intention in the first place. It just happened."

"But, if you still love me why are you breaking up with me?"

I sighed. He still didn't know. He still didn't know, not even when it was basically listed on like every teen magazine about he treats Sonny different than other people.

"If you still don't know why then....." I trailed off shaking my head.

I tried to escape since this was becoming to hard to face him. He apparently didn't want me to go, and grabbed my arm making me face him.

"You're nothing," he spoke with a slight gleam of anger in his eyes, "you're nothing without me."

That would have hurt if I knew that he wasn't doing it just to hurt me because I hurt him.

I sighed, sad. "I never wanted to be something. I just wanted to be me, Sonny."

And that was the honest truth. I left him with a shocked expression on his face. I left him.

I hoped that if he truly cared about me he would try to find out why I really dumped him. I hoped that he would try to fix it. I hoped that he didn't start dating other people. I know I'm selfish because I just let him go, but I can't help it.

I still love him.

And I probably always will. Damn me and my stupid fantasies. But, I just can't let them go.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N My first SWAC One-shot. How was it? Good? Bad? Review && let me know. :)**

**- A Moments Hesitation**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny laid in her bed thinking about what she had done earlier. She had left him shocked with her sudden announcement, that was for sure. To say that she was sad, didn't really display her feelings. She was devastated that it turned out this way. She still loved him. She always will. There's no point in lying. Or, denying for that matter.

All she wanted was to curl up into a ball, and in the privacy of her own room, that was what she was doing. It pained her to think of herself without Chad. No more Sonny-and-Chad, or Chad-and-Sonny. No more Channy. No more _them_.

Funny thing was that, she didn't feel the need to bawl her eyes out. Somewhere she knew that it will all work out. Somewhere deep inside of her, she knew.

She sighed, a small, sad smile playing on her lips. Channy. She would would miss that little, stupid couple name people had dubbed her and Chad when they were dating.

"Well, the past is the past, and the future is the key," Sonny mumbled halfheartedly, snuggling into a pillow.

_No point in thinking about it, it already happened._

She could just imagine the headlines when they found out that Channy was over. What a mess that would be. Sonny knew that by tomorrow everything would be blown way out of proportion. It was inevitable with their couple status.

She groaned, not even wanting to know what would happen tomorrow.

----------------------------------------------------

Chad stood there, unmoving. The same position he had been in when Sonny announced that she was breaking up with him. He couldn't believe it. He still couldn't comprehend what had occurred moments ago. Had Sonny really broken-up with him?

Everything seemed to come at him so fast that he collapsed onto his knees. Shock was still evident on his face. He couldn't move, much less really comprehend everything.

Shaking his head he mumbled softly,"_no_."

Seconds ticked by before he was coherent enough to understand everything.

Shaking his head this time faster,"no, no, _no_, NO, _NO_!" His voice gradually reached higher octaves.

She left him. Sonny left him. His whole _life_ left him. No, he had it wrong. It wasn't that she would be nothing without him, it was that he would be nothing without her. It was like his whole life practically vanished. No, he would ever admit it to anyone, but she was the reason why he even considered living. Ever since she joined So Random with her little quirks and humor, she had him captivated. He was completely under her spell.

He fed off their pointless arguments. It was the only way to actually communicate with her. It was the only way for him to be in her presence. It was the only way to actually figure out what he was feeling. Despite what other people said, he didn't hate her, he never did. It was all an act. An act that was preformed flawlessly, until he couldn't take her not being his. And only _his_.

If there were any guest male actors on So Random, he would tell them off, and warn them not to speak to her. He wanted all her stupid cuteness all to himself. He had wanted her all to himself. To be able to call _his_. To cherish and to hold. He wanted his beacon of sunlight.

He finally managed to get her to be his. Chad had managed to make her his girlfriend. He finally achieved his goal: to be able to call Sonny _his_ girlfriend. He was probably the happiest guy in the world. Everyday seemed like he was on cloud nine: pure bliss.

And now she was gone.

It wasn't until he noticed a drop of water splash on the ground that he realized he was crying. He was crying because he lost _her_. He lost _his_ Sonny. His sun. His girlfriend.

By this point, he was only holding himself up by his arms, the tears unleashed dripping at full force. He wanted everything to go back to way it was. The way when they were both happy. When they were _together_. He wanted it all back.

He wanted to be able to hold her. He wanted to feel her soft lips on his. He wanted to be able to mesmerize her curves again. He wanted _her_ back.

_Where's a reply button when you need it?_

If he could, he would reply back that exact moment that his Sonny left him. He would reply his whole relationship for her, just to figure out what exactly went wrong. He thought she loved him. She did love him. Sonny wouldn't lie about that. She wasn't that type of girl.

What happened? They were so happy together. He glanced at a picture on his desk through his wet, glossy eyes. He didn't need clear vision to spot who was in the photograph. He already knew. He already had that picture etched into the canvas of his mind. It was both of them, together.

They were eating ice-cream, and completely happy savoring each others presence. Chad remembered that day well. It was when the stupid feud between the two shows had simmered down. Both of their shows cast mates had gotten together to go munch on some ice cream out by the park.

_We were so happy together_.

_What happened_?

He shut his eyes tightly trying to prevent the stream of tears. No luck, they kept running.

A sudden pang of anger ran through him. He felt like taking revenge. He wanted his revenge so bad. He wanted to see her in his position right now. He wanted her to as devastated as he was right now. He would kill for that.

But, as much as he logically thought about it, it wouldn't work. Not, if he wanted Sonny back. He wanted her back, he didn't want to create a wedge between him and her. He just wanted _her_.

"Chad?" a female's voice sounded from behind the door. Chad's head jerked up hopefully, his tears streaming down his cheeks. At first he thought that it was Sonny realizing that she made a big mistake, and she was here to correct it. But, then when he actually listened to the voice he realized that it was nowhere near the melodic tone as Sonny's was. Dejected, his head hung back to his previous position.

"Chad?" the voice graduated louder.

"What?" he tried to revert back to his usual tone of voice so no one would know what had transpired here. He needed to pull himself together. Not so much for his cast mates. Not so much for his image. No, he needed to pull himself together for _her. _Everything he did was for _her_.

"You're needed on set!" the owner's voice, which he recognized to be Portyln's, announced before he heard footsteps departing.

He raised himself up, dusting off his clothes. Wiping his eyes, he turned to check his reflection. He honestly cringed. His hair was everywhere almost, and his eyes were all red. _Darn it._ He knew that he wouldn't be able to improve how he looked in anyway. He ran a hand through his hair to try to restore it, but it couldn't cooperate with him. He sighed.

"Whatever," he mumbled, looking down. He didn't care right now. His hair didn't matter to him like it usually did. He just didn't care about it.

As he neared the door he made a vow to find out what had happened. He made a vow to find out why Sonny had left him. He needed to know. He needed to know what her reasoning was.

_**Because all that mattered to him, was her.**_

----------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Aww Chad's soo sad that he doesn't even care about his own hair anymore. :[ **

**This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but a couple fellow reviewers, actually convinced me to make it a multi-chaptered story. So...here it is....ta da! lol. A bit too late for the 'ta da!' part....but ohh well. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Gazing around the cafeteria, he spied every table looking for a certain someone, Sonny. Only thing was that he couldn't find her. Every time he would glance at the So Random table she wasn't there. _There_, were she usually was. It was like she vanished. Come to think of it, ever since a couple days ago when that horrible incident had occurred, he hadn't seen her. It was making him anxious.

_Is she okay?_

_Did something happen to her?_

Every time his mind proposed a question about her, Chad honestly thought the worst. What if something happened to her? But, he was sure that she was okay.

He was also sure that he saw Blondie giving him a smug smile, every now and then when she caught his eye. That just irked him. What did she know anyways?

If he listened very quietly, and intently he could hear random pieces of conversation from the So Random (since Sonny didn't like him dubbing her show as 'Chuckle City' even if he did think it was a genius nickname) table. Out of the incoherent talking he picked up that Sonny was in her dressing room apparently not wanting to come out.

He perked up at the information. It meant that Sonny was upset that they had broken up. That she didn't want to. But, as he continued forming theory's about Sonny his mind took a turn for the worst. What if she was only ignoring him because she never wanted to see him again? What if she never -loved him? What if every thing they've been through was for nothing?

As quick as those thoughts came, they also disappeared quickly. How could anyone not love him? He was Chad Dylan Cooper after all. As that thought occurred to him, he felt a little awkward saying – or thinking - it. He hadn't referred to himself with his full name in a long while. Sonny had insisted that he sounded arrogant saying his full name like that – so he had stopped a while ago.

No, he knew that Sonny (had?) loved him. He was one hundred percent positive. Okay, maybe like fifty percent positive.

A sudden genius – if may say so - idea came to him. Sparing a quick, subtle glance at the So Random table he saw Blondie, Rainy, and Cloudy, and that weird girl - what was her name, Dora? - conversing. The whole table seemed to be in a deep conversation about something - not that he cared, because quite frankly, he didn't.

He noticed that all his cast mates were discussing the latest club openings, and fashions - not even paying attention to him. _Good_. He almost did a double take at that. Good? This had to be a first that he didn't want to be payed attention to. A little dose of guilt swept through him.

They had been on their toes around him since yesterday. All his cast mates had noticed something a little off about Chad. All were clueless about what it was though. He had been a little off during all their rehearsals, with a trance like look - like he was trying to figure something out.

This morning he looked kinda usual, but they were still weary of him. They wouldn't want to upset him, and cause him to yell at them like yesterday. Honestly, they were a little scared. They hadn't seen him act this way in a long time. he became tolerable when he started dating Sonny though.

He had definitely cooled down - they could finally talk to him, and mess up their scripts without angering him, and having him yell at them. But, now with him reverting back to his old ways, they were very much weary of him.

Only one person at the table had a guess of why he was acting as he was, but she wasn't going to give her opinion. He'll just tell her off: "Don't talk without a script!"

Trying to act his usual - since he was sure his cast mates were paying a close eye to him regardless if they weren't actually looking at him, or conversing with him,"Hey guys. I'm bored, so I'm gonna jet."

They didn't question him – although they did glance at him weirdly- and he didn't provide where he was going. That was their routine, everyday.

He sneaked quietly - but not too quietly so it wouldn't give people an impression that he was going to do something else - out of the cafeteria without sparing a glance at the people in the back of him. That's just how he is.

He was actually thankful that his exit didn't manage to draw any unwanted attention towards him - which was hilarious considering any attention wasn't unwanted with him. He nearly broke into a sprint, but willed himself to just walk casually. He didn't want people to see him as desperate. Especially with any unwanted paparazzi lingering around the premises.

Even if he so desperately wanted to see Sonny, he knew he would have to wait. He wouldn't want to scare her off - that is if he even managed to catch a glimpse of her. Reaching the So Random studio, a look of nonchalant fell onto his face. He could spy those few idiotic camera people hoping to get a cover page story. He wouldn't want anyone getting wind of the fact that he and Sonny had - temporary- broken up. Nope. After he found her, they would go back to how it always was, them together. It would be like nothing changed. Like nothing happened.

He entered the studio, and immediately set to the familiar path of Sonny and Blondie's dressing room.

_Why doesn't Sonny get her own room? She's way more talented then Blondie._

At every turn he made sure that no one was there. He had no clue if Sonny had informed all members of So Random that they had split or not, so he had to be extra careful.

Unfortunately, being sneaky was not his forte. Close to Sonny's dressing room he had managed to bump into Jeff's mailing cart - the same one that Jeff wouldn't let him push. The bump had made a sound, which vibrated off the near empty corridor walls making the sound even louder than it would usually be. Eyes widening momentarily, Chad glanced around making sure no one heard the small commotion.

"Hey Jeff," he greeted the mail boy nicely – which surprisingly wasn't an act.

Jeff chose to respond with a glare. "It's Josh," he muttered.

Chad frowned at him. _I thought it was Jeff?_ He remembered Sonny telling him about a Josh, but he had chose to drawn out her words about another guy that wasn't him, and instead focus on her.

He must have voiced his thoughts out loud because then 'Josh' sighed, and replied,"Never mind." Without another word he continued rolling his cart stacked with mail down the hall.

Chad still confused, chose to ignore it. He shrugged, no point in pondering about it. He had more important matters on hand. Like finding Sonny! Cautiously he walked down the halls until he stopped at her dressing room door.

He considered knocking, or just walking in. If he even wanted another chance with Sonny again he settled for knocking. Knock. Knock. He waited a minute. He waited at least to hear voice asking who was it, but instead he got nothing. Not even one measly sound. He knocked again. Still nothing. Anxiety settled over him. Where was she? Why wasn't she answering? Was she sleeping?

Taking a deep breath while calming himself down, his hand shot for the knob. Very gently he twisted it, and found to his surprise it to be open. As he opened it enough to look inside, he peeked in.

The room looked like it did everyday he had visited it. Normal. He glanced around the room. He hoped that Sonny was there. His high hoped died when he found it empty.

Seeing no harm, he opened the door fully before wandering in. Glancing everywhere that the dressing room was connected to, he still couldn't find her.

"Sonny?" His tone took a gentle sound – like it always did when she was around him. "Sonny?"

After calling her name a few more times, he had come to the conclusion that she wasn't here. _Damn it._ He swiftly glanced around the room trying to locate something that might tell him where his Sonny was.

His gaze landed on a piece of paper by her mirror. He hastily walked over, yanking it off the table.

_Out to buy lunch. I'm over at the local pizza place_

_-Sonny_

He sighed. He knew where the pizza place was. Not that he, Chad, would actually really deem such a place worth remembering, but Sonny had brought him over there once just to try it. He had put up a fight of insisting that-that pizza place wasn't up to his standards. But, Sonny being Sonny had conned him into coming. Long story short, he actually enjoyed their pizza. Even if it wasn't special made just for him by a top class chef. So to say that he didn't treasure that piece of memory of him and Sonny, was a lie. Also, that-that particular pizza place was _worth_ remembering – since it held memories of Sonny.

Dropping the paper back onto her desk he made a run for it - making sure that the door was closed first though. He sprinted down the hallway with Jeff - _sorry_ Josh - eying him weirdly. Right now he didn't care. All he wanted was to find Sonny. His Sonny. To have Sonny back into his arms.

Rational thought overcame Chad. _What are you going to do? Barge in the pizza place, and expect Sonny to just swoon back into your hands?_ He sighed. That little voice had a point.

He had no idea how he was getting Sonny back.

Pushing past the doors- the only object holding him back from jumping in his car outside, and driving off after Sonny- he made a run for his car. He never made it far because he was bombarded with flashes if light as soon as he neared the parking lot. He distinctly heard the clicking of the camera's going off.

_Ohh boy._

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: Ha ha. Poor Chad. He's trapped. :( So now we see some little insight on Chad's attitude with a few people, and you can see he's getting better. ;) Let's hope Sonny can see that, too. ;)**

*****Tweaked the Story Title a little.**


	4. Chapter 4

Questions were shot out at him so fast that he could hardly keep up. He noticed a pattern though. All seemed to be connected to Sonny.

"Is it true that you're relationship with Sonny is over?"

"No more Channy?" A fat bald guy questioned hovering his mike closely to Chad's face.

Yep. All questions bordered on their recent – temporary, people, temporary- break up. Regaining common sense, he pushed his way through the crowd, shielding his eyes from the recent outburst of flashes. He as sure as hell wasn't going to answer any. Why answer pointless questions like that? 'Channy', quote and unquote, would still live on. Like he had said before, it was just temporary. Of course, they hadn't gotten into a major fight resulting in a split up in a long time. 3 months to be exact – if anyone was counting. Shoving his way down to his car - he needed to locate Sonny after all - he ignored the calls of the reporters. No point in answering unworthy, and idiotic questions.

How did they even know that they - temporary - split, anyways? That thought vanished as soon as it was mentally questioned. It _was_ Hollywood, after all. Nothings a secret here. Chad mentally grimaced. He, after all, knew that was a fact. His previous experiences spoke for themselves. Around here, you can't really keep anything a secret – what with all the paparazzi hoping to get the new scope on you just so they can make front page news.

"Officially single, Mr. Cooper?" _Pshhh. No._

"Comments on the break up?"

"_It's not a break up_," Chad mumbled under his breath. Apparently the reporter must have heard him for his eyes lite up like he was being offered a million pounds of gold, or in his case a worthy front page story.

"Is it true that you cheated on Sonny with her cast mate which resulted in the break up?" A curious man inquired, his mike pointed directly at Chad.

Chad stopped moving. It was like his whole body had shut down. WHAT? That was preposterous. He would _never_ cheat on Sonny. He loved her. His whole body whirled around faster than he thought was possible. Anger filled his body that anyone would think that way. Of course with his past relationships – if you can call them that, anyways – that might have been the case, but with Sonny? _No._

"Listen hear you," he spat at the poor reporter, Chad's eyes filling with fury,"_I _would _never_ cheat on Sonny." His statement held so much underlying anger that it momentarily stopped people from questioning him. The man that had asked such a question paled under Chad's anger. "That is a lie, a stupid lie. I never cheated on Sonny. _Never_."

He knew that if he didn't escape soon from his spot, that he would do something that he would regret later. That would never please Sonny.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sonny glanced outside at the wandering members of the paparazzi on the look for something. She sighed, glancing down at the empty table - her order hadn't come yet. She knew that the reporters would have a field day when they found out.

The corner of her mouth quirked up, amused. She knew what she was thinking when she disguised herself this morning. Using a blond wig from one of her older So Random sketches, and a dark pair of sunglasses covering her eyes, she was not that noticeable. People wouldn't immediately link her to Sonny - _hopefully_. Right now, she didn't need people in her business. She wanted peace, not to be harassed by the paparazzi.

She let her mind get ahead of her wondering how Chad was faring with the reporters.

_Well, I'll just find out tomorrow, anyways._

Yeah, she'll find out tomorrow alright. Tomorrow when all the 'Channy break-up' would be headline noise. Always was.

Then, just like that she scolded herself. Why was she thinking about him again? She specifically told her mind to bury him into its depths. Looks like that didn't work. She sighed softly.

"Here's your order."

The female voice made her glance up. The waitresses put her pizza in front of her, and left. Sonny glazed around the nearly empty pizza place - save for an elderly couple, and a group of teenage girls - before she picked up a slice and bit into it.

She made a face at her pizza. No, it wasn't the taste - this was actually her favorite pizza place - it was something else. Sonny sighed.

"You're no fun anymore," she muttered at the food, frowning.

She remembered the last time she had visited. It was with Chad actually. She had managed to convince him - finally after tremendous amounts of pleading and dragging - to try this pizza. She knew that he only gave in halfway just to please her. She knew that he only ate in the finest places - while for Sonny average was pretty good enough.

Taking another bit of the yummy food, she remembered Chad's face upon trying it. A look of disgust while skepticism mixed in.

A small breathless chuckle escaped her. She remembered afterwards Chad's eyes lighting up at the food, and suddenly not being disgusted by it.

She remembered what she had exactly said, too:

"Miracle_ that food this cheap can taste so yummy, eh?" Sonny teased him, grinning._

_At that Chad shot a playful glare at her, and mumbled something incoherent at which Sonny's grinned turned wider._

That right there was one of her most favorite memories. She loved seeing that side of Chad, but she wished everyone else could too.

Being in this place brought back the wonderful memory. It was just way too emotional for her. She needed to get out before she started sobbing right there. Walking up to the register she paid for her food and left quietly, and quickly. She just wanted out. She needed to clear her head.

She knew it would all work out eventually. A love like theirs wouldn't just burn out, right? No, she had faith in him. Faith to restore them. She hoped he still loved her, he had said so after all, but with Chad...

Shaking her head slightly. She knew that she loved Chad. She still loves him. That will never change.

_**But she also loved her stupid fantasy.**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So, I just felt like writing this chapter up and posting it. : ] We get to see a little more of Sonny in this, too. :D Ha ha. I wish they could stop being so hard head - both of them. xP lol. **

***** Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts, and favorites. :D **


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning when Sonny woke up, she got a very unpleasant surprise. As per usual she did all her regular morning activities before throwing on her shoes, and running out the door. As every morning she expected a clear way to the So Random studio. Not this morning.

As soon as she even tried to sprint out the door she was greeted with a swarm of paparazzi. She visibly gulped. This wasn't going to be good. That much she could already tell as she witnessed all the people trying to capture a picture of her.

Flashes blinded her, and all the people around her spoke so fast that she was still trying to figure out what the first question even was. Blinking a couple times, she tried making her way through the crowd. Not an easy feat when you have people trying to cage you in. Sometimes Sonny had moments when she felt that she was at a zoo instead of Hollywood – like now for example where all the people just stared at you, and judged.

"Is Channy no more?"

"Is it true that Chad Dylan Cooper cheated on you?"

"Channy: finally over?"

At this point Sonny was almost crawling just to get through. She ignored all the questions that were being thrown her way, left and right. She didn't have time for this. Glancing at the watch on her wrist, her face paled slightly. She had to be at the studio in half and hour.

"Are you available for dating?"

"Single?"

"Any other potential boyfriend around, Sonny?"

Gawsh! It's like they feed off your life. You just broke up with your boyfriend, and then the next day they expect you already to have another boyfriend?

Shaking her head to indicate a 'no', she finally broke through. With a sprint she ran for cover. The sound of footsteps slapping the cement indicated that they were chasing after her. _Ohh boy._ Sure, she had been chased by the paparazzi before, but that was only when she had first hooked up with Chad.

_Look what you've gotten me into, Chad._

------------------------------------------------

The target was in sight. Glancing around wearily, she saw no one.

"Hey, there she is!" A faint voice bellowed pointing in her direction.

Without a second thought she sprinted towards the door.

_Just a little bit more and you're free._

_Free!_

The paparazzi were closing in on her.

_Who knew they could run so fast?_

Apparently if they want a scoop they could, Sonny internally mumbled. Great. This was just a perfect way to start her day! Note the sarcasm.

All Sonny wanted was a normal start. Not a start where she constantly had to hide from the paparazzi. They like stalk you.

Managing to reach the door, she yanked it open, and quickly shut it, locking it. She didn't need them here. Sighing, she trekked down the hall to reach her dressing room.

As soon as she had entered she was bombarded with calls of her name.

"Sonny, _sonny_, SONNY!" Sonny cringed at the high pitched yell of her friend, Tawnie. She couldn't have a moment of silence, could she?

"What?" Sonny asked, annoyed.

"You're all over the news! Again!" A bright, cheery smile was painted onto Tawnie's face.

Sonny groaned. She couldn't say that she was surprised, since she did know that it was going to happen eventually. They would have gotten wind of the break up sooner or later.

Sonny cast a glimpse at the table where a stack of magazines were piled up. She inwardly groaned, she did not even want to see what was written there.

In a flash, Tawnie had moved from her spot in front of Sonny to the table picking the first magazine up.

"See?" Tawnie insisted, shoving the magazine into Sonny's hands.

Sighing in defeat - either she read them, or Tawnie would have announced them to her either way- she read the title of one of Tawnies gossip magazines. She didn't bother seeing what magazine it was, all she read was the main headline.

**# 1 Couple Breaks Up?**

An enlarged picture of her and Chad kissing was posted on the front. Below the picture there was a caption: _Have Hollywood couple Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe really split up?_

Sonny didn't even bother flipping through the pages to see what page the article was on. If she had a guess then Tawnie would force her to look at all the magazines. She didn't feel like reading each individual one. Tawnie eagerly handed her another one. This one was no different from the last one she read. Same stuff. On the headline - _why is it even headline news? _- it stated that Channy had broken up. She threw the magazine onto the couch receiving a yell from Tawnie about not throwing her things. Sonny didn't really care. She lowered herself to sit on the couch as she sorted through the assortment of magazines.

_Whoa._

Sonny sighed in annoyance. The news of their breakup was all over! Plus, it was all headline news! Don't these people have a life? Don't they have anything more worthy of being headline news? Other couples break up all the time, but they don't get featured on all the headline news everywhere.

After skimming through several more magazines an article caught her eye. She glanced at the page by it that was filled with all kinds of pictures of her and Chad. Her eyes traveled over to read the article.

**Fallen Hard?**

Sonny wrinkled her nose.

_How the mighty have fallen. Once a notorious bad boy heart breaker - Chad Dylan Cooper - isn't no more? We once heard him very clearly state : "I don't fall in love.", but how wrong he was. This was by far is his longest relationship. The couple had some issues in the past. What with their constant arguing, and breaking off almost every other week then hooking back up together the next day. _

_The details of the Channy breakup are still sketchy. Neither are apparently willing to tell anymore. We haven't heard from Sonny Monroe, but the paparazzi managed to catch Chad Dylan Cooper just as he was exiting the So Random studio. What was he doing there? Collecting a few of his things? Sources saw him very distressed. When has Chad Dylan Cooper ever lost his calm?_

_An inside source stated, "It was a very picture worthy moment. The Chad Dylan Cooper losing his calm. He was racing all through the studio."_

_Mmmmh. What was that all about? Has he really fallen for Sonny?_

_- B.G._

For the thousandth time today Sonny sighed. All these thoughts plagued her mind. Was he really racing throughout the studio looking for her? Her heart fluttered at this thought. If he had then it showed that he did care for her enough to chase after her.

She settled the magazine article to the side for her to reread later. After skipping through several magazines - since they all pretty much contained the same information that she had read in the previous ones - Tawnie plopped a magazine down onto Sonny's lap.

With an eager grin Tawnie stated,"This one's my fav. Read it."

With a weary expression Sonny glanced down at the magazine. The title 'Tween Weekly' adorned the cover.

_Yep that's defiantly Tawnie's favorite._

On the front - as usual it seemed right now - was a picture of her and Chad with a page number. Sonny's fingers fingered through the pages until coming in contact with the right one.

Two pictures stood out on the page. The first that caught her gaze was a very flustered Chad.

_So that kinda proves that he was racing._

The next - which was right by it - was an angry Chad. In Sonny's view it appeared that Chad was yelling at a reporter- and judging by the reporters fear stricken face it seemed too.

_There he goes again._

Sonny's eyes shut and she sighed, defeated. Her gaze went to read the article - she didn't feel like watching Chad blow up at any other person again.

**Break Up Issues?**

_Rumors stated that 'Channy' hasn't been seen together for several days. Suspicions aroused that they had a fall out. Inside sources told Tween Weekly that they indeed have split. Fans all over are having mixed feelings about this news. Some fans are ecstatic that the couple have broke up, while others are disappointed. _

_The reason over Sonny Monroe's sudden break up from Chad Dylan Cooper is unavailable. Did she finally realize that his nasty attitude is a no-no? Or, can't she just not stand all the sudden fame, and stress? _

_Apparently, it seems like Chad Dylan Cooper can't seem to face the fact that **he** was dumped. Yes, it's true. **The** Chad Dylan Cooper was dumped. Finally getting a taste of his own medicine. _

_Several witnesses reported seeing him flustered (as shown in the left hand picture) and running throughout the whole So Random studio. _

_Later, onlookers observed an angry Chad blowing up at a poor unsuspecting reporter. (Picture on the right hand side) When asked about it, the reporter claimed that all he had mentioned was a rumor that had speculated about Chad Dylan Cooper. _

_"All I asked was if the rumor if him cheating was true, and then he just blew up on me. He start yelling at me for making untrue comments."_

_The blow up can be witnessed on our TV channel 24/7 where it will be played on our later segment. _

_A tip-off from an anonymous local mentioned that Chad is in denial over the recent Channy break up. When asked about the break up Chad Dylan Cooper mumbled "It's not a break up." _

_Over several questions concerning the news, reporters caught wind of Chad Dylan Cooper repeating "temporary" over and over._

_Is this just another temporary 'Channy' break up? Or, is it for real this time?_

_This is Linda Grey filling in for Santiago Martinez for Tween Weekly._

"Wow," Sonny breathed. All their breakup was doing was causing trouble to others. Sonny threw her head back frustrated, groaning loudly. She wished this whole thing was over. Okay, her and Chad broke up - whats the big deal? Celebrities break up all the time. Deep inside of her though, she was glad that the usual reporter Santiago Martinez didn't report - that would be a disaster waiting to happen. He always twisted events around.

Sonny remembered her last encounter with him. She remembered being called a 'diva' by him. Everything then ended up being so messed up.

Her sudden stream of thoughts were interrupted by Tawnie laughing. "You know, you have him wrapped around your finger, right?"

Sonny smirked slightly, and shook her head. Tawnie had made various comments about this, but Sonny didn't think so. Sometimes it seemed that her and Chad were from two different worlds. How could she, Sonny Monroe, have him , Chad Dylan Cooper, wrapped around _her_ finger?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay there's the 5th chapter. :) The real action is going to be coming up soon. Right now is just some fillers.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chad groaned when they replayed the scene where he had blown up at the reporter. It was on every major news/gossip channel! He angrily flipped through the channels. Everyone was about the blow up he had earlier. He was sure that Sonny had seen this. How could she not?

On his way home from trying to find Sonny- it turned out that she wasn't there, and so instead he got mauled by a a group of teenage girls. Apparently they heard the news that he and Sonny broke up. Chad had to stress the fact that _they_ are not over, and it was a misunderstanding - Chad noticed that all the magazines had him and her all over the page with questions about the break up.

He could remember the last time he and Sonny made the news this much. It was when they hooked up. People were so amazed that they became a couple. Were they really that different that people never expected them to couple up?

"So let's reenact the moment the Chad Dylan Cooper lost his cool off stage. Jeff you begin."

"Well Matt it all started when..."

Chad turned the TV off glaring at it. What? So, now they were _reenacting_ it too? He buried his head into his hands. He thought that they were _way_blowing this out of proportion. What was he going to do? All he wanted was Sonny. He didn't want to deal with the media.

Any other time he would have been excited that he had made every major news/gossip channel, but now it just annoyed him.

He just didn't have the time to deal with the media. His attention need solely to be focused on having _his_ Sonny back. A part of him was always at odds with the other part. That part of him thought that it was Sonny's loss that she had broken up with him, but the other part kept nudging him to win her back. That particular part would always win.

He needed a plan. A full proof plan that would have them together in no time. He needed to see where he went wrong in the first place, and how he could fix it. Maybe if he did that then Sonny would have him back.

With a look of determination he marched out of his dressing room.

-----------------------------

"Hey Portlyn. Can I ask you something?" Chad questioned the brunette that was fixing up her make-up. Portyln was someone he could trust. She was basically his only friend here at Mackenzie Falls. She just understood him like Sonny did. But, he was glad that Sonny didn't need the amount of time Portyln needed on putting on her make-up.

Portyln arched an eyebrow,"Why, _the_ Chad Dylan Cooper is asking me," she pointed to herself," for help?"

Even if she was his friend it didn't mean that she didn't annoy him on occasions. Like right now, for example.

Chad scowled ignoring her. He was used to her dramatic antics - but it still annoyed him. Suddenly when he tried to tell her what he wanted, it was hard for him. He just couldn't explain what he wanted to know. He didn't know how.

_Can you just ask someone whats wrong with them? Just outright?_

After a moment of opening and closing his mouth Portyln folded her arms her eyebrow raising once again. She silently inquired what he wanted. It wasn't like him to not know what he was going to say, or to just gape like that.

Without thinking - similarly to Portlyn - he blurted out bluntly,"What's wrong with me?"

Portyln was taken aback by the inquiry. Her eyebrow rose higher,"What do you mean?"

Chad licked his lips,"Like....is there something...," he fumbled for words, which was something that he just didn't do. He was also nervous, something that he hadn't felt since being with Sonny,"wrong with me...or do I do something weird..."

By this point Portyln had no idea what Chad was trying to say. Come to think of it, Chad didn't even know what he wanted to say.

"Just forget it," he decided turning and speeding away from the dressing room

Portyln just stared after him confused.

"Wo-ow breaking up with Sonny messed up his head," she mumbled.

-------------------------------------------------

Chad paced back and forth in his dressing room wondering what had happened back there. Why had he acted like an idiot who doesn't know how to speak?

He couldn't ask Portyln a simple definition of what he had meant. Chad groaned loudly. He hadn't had to use his brain this much in a long time.

A knock sounded from his door followed by,"Mail!"

Chad strode over to the door opening it, and grabbing the mailing thanking their mailman, Jim. Jim just stared in bewilderment before shrugging it off, and pushing his cart away.

He sorted throw his mail. Fan mail. Advertisement. Fan mail. Fan mail. Fan mail. Offer. Fan mail. Tween Weekly. Some Magazine. Fan mail.

Sighing he just threw the mail onto the table. He would deal with the fan mail later. He didn't want to be reminded of his - temporary- break up with Sonny constantly. Which he knew he would if he read some of the fan mail letters. Chad begun pacing back and forth again.

From the corner of his eye he spotted a magazine that had fallen from the pile. He went to pick it up to put it back when he noticed the cover. Pictures of him and Sonny covered the magazine. The caption managed to capture his attention: **Real Reason Behind Break Up?** **Page 14**

Chad quickly flipped through the pages until he arrived to page 14. Page 14 might have the answers for him. Page 14 might help him win Sonny back. Page 14 could be his savior.

Chad immediately started on the article.

**Real Reason Behind Break Up?**

_Is it that 'Channy' just spilt because of an argument or is it because of major differences?_

Differences? Chad thought for a moment. Of course they were different. Duh.

_We all know Sonny Monerue's type. All around nice girl. But, we also know Chad Dylan Cooper's type, too. We were taken aback when these two people hooked up. We all know Chad Dylan Cooper's style and attitude. It just wouldn't last. Shocked was not the word we would say when we found out that they were still together for this long. A total record of at least almost 6 months._

Now here Chad just thought they were exaggerating. He wasn't that bad. Sure this happened to be his longest relationship, but that didn't mean anything. Sonny was just different from all the other girls he dated before.

_So it didn't come that much of a shock when they broke up. But,an even bigger shock was when they kept getting back together. Now their recent split has been all over. It doesn't look like they will be hooking up again, though._

Chad had to fight to keep his anger under control. He needed to find out more. He just mentally declared that Shock Magazine will be wrong. He and Sonny will get back together again.

_No one has any clues on why this couple split. Though, we have our own theories. Did Sonny realize what the real Chad Dylan Cooper is like? We all know Chad Dylan Cooper isn't the nicest person in the world. Which clases with Sonny's niceness._

_Remember the time Chad Dylan Cooper shoved that poor innocent doggy because quote "it slobbered all over me" unquote?_

_Remember when in an interview with the cast mates of __Mackenzie Falls __Chad Dylan Cooper's cast mates were asked what he's really like? They all responded - albeit - politely that he just wasn't the nicest person._

_We could stay here and type a thousand papers of all the things Chad Dylan Cooper has done. Of how he bullied other people, and how arrogant he is or how conceited._

_Is it just what we stated above that caused the enivatable break up? Is it because of his attitude or is there -_

At this Chad stopped reading the paper. Attitude. That one word managed to be stuck into his head along with arrogant, and conceited. So, the reason Sonny broke up with him was because of his attitude, or was it something else? In a way it made sense - the attitude part. Sonny was just too nice to people. She thought before she spoke. He spoke before he thought. One thought remained in his head the whole time he thought of how to win Sonny back.

**Was he really that bad? **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay so here's this chapter. :] I would have gotten it out sooner but my computer crashed. :[ **

**Review && tell me whatcha think.**

**Thx for all the reviews for the last chapter :] **


	7. Chapter 7

Chad fell back onto his bed with a groan - which he seemed to be doing a lot lately. Tons of questions filled his head - ones that wanted an answer, but could get it. The most frequent question that was haunting him was:

_Was I really that bad?_

He admits that he isn't the _nicest_ person in the world. Then again, who is?

_Sonny._

His mind thought. She was probably one of the nicest people, but then again she did have that temper... especially when she was mad at him.

Chad sighed - another thing he kept doing a lot these past days. He had no idea what to do. A full body attitude makeover was hard - for anyone. When people think of Chad Dylan Cooper, they don't associate his name was _nice_- almost any other adjective except _nice_. He had an inkling that that was why Sonny broke - temporary, he had to keep reminding himself - up with him. Sure, he treated her nice - why wouldn't he? He loved her.

A whole array of memories flooded him. All contained him and _Sonny_. Just thinking, or hearing her name either brightens his day or darkens it. Without her around it was dark all around him. She was _his_ sun. She kept the darkness at bay.

_Mind on track, Chad,_His mind chastised him,_great. When has he started being so corny_? He had to stop thinking about Sonny for a moment. If he kept thinking of just Sonny, then he wouldn't be able to plan his brilliant plan to win Sonny back - and he _had_ too.

_Okay, so what do I do?_

Chad closed his eyes, willing his brain to at least come up with a simple plan. Almost anything would work. He tried to think what people do when they want someone to like them. Well, people already like him because he's Chad Dy - wait. Without another second he shot straight up, and a wide grin was displayed on his face.

He knew what he had to do. He had it. It was a perfect plan. Full proof. Couldn't fail. He would show Sonny that he could do it. Then, she just had to take him back. With a small grimace - as he thought of what he had to do - he planned on how to start.

-----------------------------------------------------------

While Chad was contemplating on how to start his plan to win Sonny back, Sonny was sitting on the couch - in the same position she had been for over an hour thinking. Her mind argued with her on every thing she thought of. It had been going on for half and hour at least.

_He obviously cares. Chad Dylan Cooper never loses his calm, but just Chad does._

_Would you want your boyfriend to be a jerk? Ohh, wait you already had to deal with him like that before._

Sonny sighed, her face leaning on her hands. That was true - but that was before they hooked up.

_Chad obviously thinks that it's a temporary break up._

Funny thing was, even if she said it was really over, in her head it was the same word that replayed over and over.

_Temporary. Temporary. Temporary._

Like a clock. On every tick, the same word repeated. She groaned flinging back on the couch - Tawnie had long since left to do her "beautiful" nails - and brought her arm over her eyes. It was so frustrating! She wanted him back - she wasn't stupid not to notice that. Ever since she had met him, her life held a certain spark - from all those stupid, pointless arguments to those warm, soft, passionate kisses. Sonny sighed.

Should she just hook up with him again? Should she imagine that this break up never happened? - Like all the others? Sonny frowned thinking about their other arguments that lead this same path. She recalled that all those times, she was the one that kept coming back to him. She would be the one to apologise, and he would forgive her, and it would be alright.

This time, though, Sonny made the resolve to not crawl back to him. She had ment it then - now she wasn't so sure. She missed him.

_But..._

Now that she really thought about it, this time Chad was doing the work of trying to hook up again. He kept searching for her. He _wanted_ them together again. He _wanted _her. That thought immediately cheered her up. Maybe this wouldn't end badly. Maybe this would change him a little. Maybe, just maybe...

_He already is starting to change,_ Her mind spoke.

The other part of her brain argued,_ He's Chad Dylan Cooper! Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't change!!_

Maybe...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad inhaled air and exhaled as he prepared to put his plan into motion today. He was going to - be _nice_ - he thought with a small grimace. Whatever was going to happen today, he promised himself that he wasn't going to blow up. He didn't want another reporter catching it on camera, and airing in 24/7 on their TV show. Chad glared at the ground thinking about that. Did they really have to play it almost every half hour? He knew that he was famous - he was _Chad Dylan Cooper -_ but that was taking it too far.

Chad mentally prepared himself, as he set forth in the cafeteria. Every one turned their heads to stare. Chad tried to ignore them to the best of his abilities - what were they staring at him for? Do they expect him to just blow up again, or -

He did a double take as he surveyed the room, there sitting at the So Random! table was Sonny! His heartbeat picked up as he stared at her. Currently she was talking to Tawnie, and didn't notice his arrival - when everyone else did. Or, maybe she did, but just doesn't care. He sighed.

_This better work._

He willed himself to walk to the cafeteria line, and not to just sprint over to Sonny and whisk her away - cliche much? Upon arriving to the line, he groaned inwardly.

_The line is sooo long_, was his silent whine.

He pondered on just cutting up to the front of the line as usual, but stilled himself before he set a foot forward to do so. He _did_ want to show Sonny that he could change - true it wasn't something big to other people, but for him it was. He just hoped Sonny would witness it.

He silently waited in line, ignoring the surprised look on his cast mates faces and everyone else's.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad's hope did indeed come true, Sonny did notice - although not immediately. One moment she was talking to Tawni about a sketch, and when she went to ask her other cast mates for their thoughts - she saw their surprised expressions. Sonny had no idea what they were even staring at so surprised. It was like they were witnessing a one in a million years kind of event when really it was the cafeteria. What was so special about a cafeteria? Did the lunch lady finally give someone else a tasty meal like she did to Chad and his cast mates?

Her heart beated faster slightly when she thought of his name. Tawnie was the one that broke her out of her thoughts first.

"Is that Chad?!" Astonishment was evident in her voice. At his name Sonny turned to follow where Tawnie was staring at. Her eyes widened, and her heartbeat picked up again - oh my god - was that -

"Am I seeing things or do I need my glasses?" Tawnie wondered still staring at Chad like a statue.

Sonny silently wondered if she needed glasses, too. There was Chad - _The_Chad Dylan Cooper - standing in line, like a - a normal person. He had his hands in his pockets staring straight ahead oblivious to everyone's stare. Sonny doubted that he didn't notice their astonishment, but he didn't seem to bask in it, he just ignored them.

Her mouth was open is surprise - as was some people's reaction, too. What was he doing? Suddenly a part of her earlier mind arguement appeared.

_He is starting to change_.

Everyone still stared at him - not bothering to hide it - as he arrived to the front - finally. A fond smirk played on Sonny's lips as she saw Chad still get to eat the same thing - lobster.

_Well, good thing he isn't completely changed. Same old Chad._

She stared down at the table in deep thought. He was trying - this was proof.

_Did he finally realised that was the reason why I broke up with him? _

_Did one of the articles the magazines printed out about us, manage to get stuck in his head?_

"Well that was weird," Nico declared.

Everyone at the table nodded. It was _weird_ - well weird for Chad, that is.

_Changing._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad made his way back to his table still ignoring other people's stares. What was so exciting about him getting food? When he arrived at his table, all his cast mates were looking at him like he was an alien. He smirked slightly, and set to eat.

Immediately they broke their staring contest, and started talking, and whispering. As he ate he wondered if Sonny saw his deed. He hoped she did.

_What did she think of it?_

_Does she care, or no?_

He ate in silence not bothering to talk, even when Portlyn kept nagging him about something. Whenever he did stare at her though, she had a weird smile on her face - like she knew what he was doing. Upon finishing his meal, he decided to leave the cafeteria and travel back to the studio - they did have filming in a little bit. As he stood up he noticed everyone's eyes on him again.

This time though, he did manage to spy a pair of eyes he wanted on him. There at the So Random! table Sonny sat eating her lunch, and staring at him.

As he made his way out the cafeteria - just his luck - managed to bump into someone. He fell back with a groan.

"Oh my! I'm sooo sorry," a voice spoke.

He glanced at her, and noticed she was a little kid. Everyone's eyes were still transfixed on his waiting for what he was going to do. with a small sigh, he got up, and extended a hand to the little girl.

Her eyes jumped from his to his hand. Slowly, and cautiously - come on, he wasn't going to bite! - she extended her hand to meet his. He pulled her on her feet.

"It's okay," he said and with that he left.

-------------------------------------------------------

"_Weird_," Tawnie said still staring at the little girl.

Sonny nodded.

_Changing,_ her mind sang.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in over a month. Thx for all the alerts and reviews on the previous one, though. :]**

**Well, Chad's starting to change a little. :] At least he didn't blow up today. Although where's the fun if theres not one blow up? lolz. ;]**

**REVIEW and tell me whatcha think. ;]**


	8. Chapter 8

"Have you noticed lately that Chad is acting extremely weird?" Tawnie mused as she debated on which color to use to paint her nails,"Red or purple?" She held the containers of nail polish up.

Chad had been acting weird - not a _bad_ weird, but a _good_ weird. But, it was still _weird_. It was like he received a personality makeover. All week he'd been acting all nice - in other words not his usual self.

It wasn't so bad, though. The change had brought out a different side of him.

So far, Chad had been doing all kinds of good stuff. Stuff that he usually exploded if they were done. Even his cast mates had commented on his behaviour. In fact, every one had. Reporters even have taken to hounding him, to receive information on why. Not that he answered any of course. His answers were always vague, "Doing this for a goal", or just smiling that damn smirk like he knows something they don't.

Sonny didn't understand nothing. Of course, her mind kept insisting that he _was/is_ changing, but she still wasn't sure.

"Red," Sonny replied pointing to the red bottle. "And yeah I've noticed, who hasn't?"

Tawnie hummed in agreement as she went on painting her nails blood red. A moment of silence passed through the room. Tawnie was concentrating on painting her nails, and Sonny was lost in her thoughts.

"Isn't it a little suspicious that he suddenly underwent this mass transformation right after that one article came out?" Tawnie broke the silence, saying.

The more Sonny thought about it, it was the truth. After that one article from _Shock Magazine_ ,or whatever it was called, came out - she had seen it, of course - he had transformed. That article was dead one, of course...

Slowly, of course he had transformed. But, Sonny saw it a little, and then the nice act - now being called the "Cafeteria Incident".

Was he changing for her, or for him?

-

Sonny rushed through the studio, making her way to the stage to rehearsal for the new sketch Nico and Grady had put together. She was already a couple minutes late, and if she didn't hurry and make it, then Marshall would have her head. Her face scrunched up in thought as she tried to remember her lines.

_Ohh, no! What are my lines?_

Panic flitted over her face as she just realized that she couldn't remember her lines.

_Nico and Grady are so gonna kill me._

So absorbed in her thoughts, and trying to recount her lines she didn't notice if anyone was coming her way. When she turned around the corner, she expected to still be upright and on her feet, not sprawled on the ground.

_What happened?_

Dazed, she glanced around trying to find the source of this. Her eyes landed on Chad rubbing his forehead. She stilled. Thoughts of being late for practice were wiped completely out of her mind.

Without even glancing up once, Chad said,"Hey, sorry. I didn't look where I was going. Are you okay..y..."

His words faltered near the end when he finally realized who he was speaking too. Sonny just stared at him - as Chad was doing to her. The first thing that Sonny noticed was his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes. The stare unnerved her.

Happiness. Sadness. Hope. Those emotions seemed to be the primary ones that passed his eyes, as he still continued to stare at Sonny.

Silence surrounded them. Sonny wanted to say something - _anything_ - but couldn't find the words and will to speak. Chad looked like he would say something, but as soon as he opened his mouth he closed it.

Sonny noticed that for the first time, Chad didn't seem so vain anymore. His once hair sprayed, gelled hair combed to perfection, wasn't its usual self. It looked like he just got up in the morning, and didn't bother doing anything to it. Not that it looked bad on him - far from it. But, still...

It wasn't him.

His clothes also looked a little wrinkled as if he had just put them on. She could also make out a hint of bags under his eyes as if he hadn'y slept very well last night.

_What happened to him?_

He wasn't...Chad.

It was the body of Chad, but not _Chad._

Chad broke eye contact as he raised himself up from the ground. Sonny didn't move - not that she could if she even wanted too. She was frozen there. He rubbed his hands on his pants before he held out a hand for her.

Sonny glanced at it, unsure. If he caught that, he didn't comment just kept holding his hand out for her. It looked like he had no intention of leaving anytime soon. Sonny swallowed before raising her hand to grasp his. The sensation was amazing. Small shocks spread through her body. It was like her hand was meant to be in his. It was the same feeling she had felt the six months before.

His hand closed over hers pulling her up. Whether on purpose or not, when he pulled her up, he did with a _tad_too much force causing her to be pulled flush onto his chest. His warmness enveloped her.

Her eyes immediately connect with his. She was shocked by the intensity of the stare he was giving her. It was one of sorrow, love, and hope. He still held her hand as his other hand snaked over her waist, holding her in place. She felt the momentum of his embrace taking her back- back to when they were dating. She couldn't protest on account of several reasons:

One, it was like she had no words in her. She knew that if she even opened her mouth, she'd be closing it a second later. No sound would come out of her. She knew that. Her words were stuck in her throat. She couldn't even make a simple sound. It was like she was mute. Unable to speak.

Two, she felt comfortable there in his arms. She felt his warmth seep through her body - and she _loved_the feeling. She remembered when they were dating that she had always felt this way. Sonny felt at home in his arms. It was like nothing could separate her from him. She _didn't_even want to be separated from his touch - not now, not ever.

Three, she missed him. As much as she had tried to forget about him, she couldn't. He haunted her dreams - not that she _really_ minded. She terribly missed him. She missed all of his quirks, and even his vanity. She missed all of that. His company, his attitude - not the bad one -, his special smile that he only gave her...

She missed _everything _about him.

Her thoughts were drowned out by his voice. A hesitate soft spoken sentence,"_I'm sorry_."

Sonny looked at him in shock, and surprise wondering what spurned him to say something like that.

_Ohh_.

_That's_ why.

Before she could say something about that sentence, though he continued speaking, "Please," he pleaded,"give me another chance."

The look he was giving her coupled with his touches, and words were almost enough to say yes - _almost_. Instead though, she merely stayed quiet not knowing what else to stay. He seemed to search her eyes before opening his mouth again.

"I'll do anything for that _one_ chance, anything...," he whispered the last part, pleading with her. "_Please._"

Her heart broke a little. Ohh how she wanted to just give in and say "Yes, I love you", but something held her back. She wanted him, but she still wasn't exactly sure. She cursed herself. She knew she wanted him, so what was holding her back? He _had_ came back for her. He wanted her.

She opened her mouth, trying to will herself to at least say _something_ to him,"I.."

She faltered. How could she possibly translate what she felt? She couldn't. She didn't know the words too. Oddly, they also didn't want to come out. She didn't dare look Chad in the eye, already knowing what emotion habituated there, instead she averted her stare to the ground. The same boring, grey floor that she had ignored every day, now suddenly became _very_ interesting.

"I know that I was...stupid, but _please_ just... "

He didn't need to say anymore. Sonny already knew what he wanted - what she _also_ wanted. Willing herself, she lifted her gaze from the ground to his eyes. His eyes were imploring her to at least agree. He was using every fiber of his being to convert that feeling, and what words he couldn't say over to her. It worked. She could almost feel the sorrow he went through the last couple of days. Something inside of her _clicked_. Somewhere through the last part of his sentence, she changed her mind. No longer had she felt that wave of hesitation. No longer was she unsure. She knew what she wanted - _him_.

"_I'm changing for you..._"

Sonny didn't think that he would continue his previous sentence, but when he did her resolve hardened. He _was_ changing for her. _Chad Dylan Cooper_was changing for a girl: for her, Sonny. Happiness swept through her. She was ecstatic.

Sonny began speaking,"Chad-"

Chad groaned,"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to call me by my name."

A small smile formed on Sonny's lips.

_Such sweet words_.

"I-"

Again, she didn't get to finish her sentence. Though, this time it wasn't because of Chad interupting, it was because of the P.A.

_Stupid P.A!_

"Sonny report to the prop house ASAP," the speakers blared as Marshall's voice vibrated of the walls.

It was then that she realized that she was still in his embrace. She unlocked his embrace, and stepped aside. When she did, a part of her felt empty.

Disappointment filled her. She had to _go_. She didn't want to go.

Chad seemed to share her feelings. His blue eyes expressed deep disappointment and sadness. So close, yet so far away.

"Well talk later, right?"

His voice contained emotions that made her heart hurt. So much hope and desperation was in it. He was staring at her in a way that made her want to say yes.

She couldn't speak. So, she just settled on nodding. She didn't know how it would turn out. As soon as she traveled around the corner away from Chad, she remembered where she was supposed to go before. She cursed herself for getting too wound up in Chad to forget that she had practice. She didn't know if the guys were going to be mad - she guessed they might... She also didn't know what would happen to her being late.

**All she knew was that she was gonna speak to Chad since the break up.**

**-**

**a/n: Thanks so much guys for the reviews/alerts/favorites on the last chapter. :] They made my day. Okay since school started I've been extremely tied, so I'll try to update whenever I can. :]**

**Review!!**


End file.
